peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 10
Show ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 10 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990-07-23 ;Comments *Another in a continuing series from prolific uploader and Peel Mailing List member parkermike81, featuring highlights from Peel's shows of the early 1990s. *The band name →↑→ is pronounced 'tsk tsk tsk', which apparently gives JP great amusement. They provided the soundtrack to an Australian film directed by Philip Brophy, which JP hadn't seen but, given the title, thinks it unlikely he ever will. (I wonder if he bothered: I did. Unfortunately.-SIG) *As is customary with these compilations, a complete session is included. Sessions *Bastro, #2. Recorded 1990-07-01. No known commercial release. This appears to be the first broadcast, 23 July 1990. Tracklisting Part One *Surgery: 'Feedback (7 inch)' (Amphetamine Reptile) 17 July 1990 *Happy Flowers: 'Make The Cat Stop Talking (Compilation box set-Magic Ribbons Vol. 1)' (import) 17 July 1990 :(JP: 'I phoned home this afternoon, having been away for a couple of days, and Alexandra, 12, answered the phone, and immediately said, when she recognised my voice, "Not you again! Look, I'm a busy woman, I've a business to run, you know!" I think I'm a figure of fun to them.') *Dandelion Adventure: 'Jinxs Truck (12"-Jinxs Truck)' (Action) 17 July 1990 *Inside Out: 'Seen And Not Heard (7" EP-Do It Yourself Nose Job)' (Meantime) 17 July 1990 *''(JP: 'I take out the long hairs with a Stanley knife meself, but I don't go any further.')'' *Colon: 'CE Slab' 17 July 1990 :(JP: '(Tomorrow night's programme) starts at 8 o'clock. I frankly have no idea at all why it starts at 8 o'clock. Perhaps the station's run out of Phil Collins records.') ''17 July 1990 *''trailer for Rhythm And Booze helpline 17 July 1990 *Can't Decide: 'Haven't We Met Before? (LP-Can't Decide)' (Raging) 17 July 1990 *Dub Syndicate: 'Pounding Systems (LP-The Pounding System (Ambience In Dub)' (On-U Sound) 17 July 1990 *Coffin Break: 'World (LP-Rupture)' (C/Z) 17 July 1990 *Sonic Youth: 'Broken Eye (Compilation CD-Vera Groningen: Beauty In The Underworld)' (VERA) 19 July 1990 *Ed Hall: Ollie Ollie (LP - Love Poke Here) Tupelo 19 July 1990 *Instrumentless: I Have Seen The Future Of My Guts (12" - The Abdominal Wall Of Noise) Present 19 July 1990 *(JP anecdote about some people who mistake him for Tommy Vance. Apparently.) 23 July 1990 *Jawbreaker: 'Gutless (LP-Unfun)' (Shredder) 23 July 1990 :(JP: (referring to the people mentioned above) 'Of course, what you really want to do when you've got tormentors like that is to go calmly to the boot of the car, get out the chainsaw, (makes tearing sound in throat) chop them up into bite-size chunks and then throw all the bits into a skip full of Dettol, but obviously you don't get a chance to do that.') 23 July 1990 :(JP: 'I was just looking at the Beckett's LP sleeve. I've never really paid much attention to it before, it's been on the shelf for some time. Looking at it, I thought it was some kind of avant-garde thing, you know, 'Vortex' or 'Construction Number 17', something like that. Instead of which, I think it's pubic hair. Mind you, when you get to be my age, almost everything looks like pubic hair.') *Harmony As One: 'Harmony As One (EP-No Elite)' (Conscious Effort) 23 July 1990 *S.O.B.: 'Sudden Rise Of Desire (Compilation CD-Don't Be Swindle & Leave Me Alone)' (no label-unofficial release) Part Two *(part of the news, announcing a special concert featuring Cliff Richard for the Queen Mother's 90th birthday, prompting JP to comment: 'I don't know what the Queen Mother's done to deserve that.') *Colon: 'Smizzle (12 inch EP)' 19 July 1990 *Skullflower: 'I Live In The Bottomless Pit (7 inch)' (Shock) (John mentions that it is a limited edition of 75 copies: he omits to mention that this is for the black-and-white sleeve, and that there were another 500 in colour sleeves) 23 July 1990 *Bastro: 'Demons Begone' (Peel Session) 23 July 1990 *Bastro: 'Krakow Illinois' (Peel Session) 23 July 1990 *Bastro: 'Floating Home' (Peel Session) 23 July 1990 *Bastro: 'Recidivist 2' (Peel Session) 23 July 1990 *Splintered: 'Last Love (Compilation LP-Grim Humour Presents Tearing Down The Barricades Vol. 1)' (Fourth Dimension) 23 July 1990 *Agathocles: 'Forced Pollutions (7 inch-Agathocles/Disgorge split)' (Hurray) 24 July 1990 *Badgewearer: 'You Don't Look At The Fire When You're Poking The Mantlepiece (7 inch EP-This Bag Is Not A Toy)' (Gruff) 24 July 1990 *Cut Slash Kill: 'Way Out West (LP-A Fistful Of Rock)' (Present) 25 July 1990 *Impact: 'Jukebox Racket (LP-Threat)' (Present) 25 July 1990 *Ultravibe Jive Tribe: 'Unstoppable' (Present) 25 July 1990 *→↑→: 'Suspension (Soundtrack LP-Salt, Saliva, Sperm And Sweat)' (Present) 25 July 1990 *Jawbreaker: 'Busy (LP-Unfun)' (Shredder) 25 July 1990 :(JP: 'Already, hundreds, well, tens of thousands of people have written in to say how much they're looking forward to the Fall In August, eight programmes featuring Fall sessions in...the first and second weeks of August.') *Fall: 'White Lightning (EP-White Lightning/The Dredger)' (Cog Sinister via Fontana) 25 July 1990 *Nausea: 'Whose Life? (LP-Sold Out Flexis)' not from 25th, as it refers to last night's programme and giving an address for MCR Records Category:1990 Category:Not available online Category: Mixtape Category:Unknown File ;Name *Best Of Peel 10 (with introductions) Parts 1 & 2 ;Length *00:46:30 *00:46:57 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Currently unavailable: please send re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. Category:1990 Category:Not available online Category:Mixtape